Futile Tears of Hate
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: Renamon has a mysterious past, and it comes back to haunt her. The Tao Fox is kidnapped, and its up to her love, Jenrya Lee, and the others to get her back, but will Lee and Renamon's love survive this test? (Renalee)


A/N: *Hears people complaining* Hey! Be quiet! I know I'm working on Mating Season, but this also deals with Mating Season. This is a very crucial link necessary for Mating Season, so, read it! I am using many things in here that were already used in Mating Season, or at least will be in Mating Season soon enough. BTW, I'm going to experiment a little with some Japanese cards as well as the original levels of evolution, outlined below. Enough from me, I'll explain more at the end of the story. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Rookie - Child Champion - Adult Ultimate - Perfect Mega - Ultimate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon; Toei etc.own this great anime. But I do own the characters I make up.so.there!  
  
Futile Tears of Hate  
  
~~ It's strange what can happen to a simple 14-year old boy like myself, from meeting a new species, to saving the world of that species as well as the human race, to falling in love with one of those new species. But before I get into that, let me introduce myself. I am Jenrya Lee, and I love a digimon. No, not the way a boy loves his pet dog or cat; in a way a man loves a woman, a romantic relationship. Strange, isn't it? I've been able to keep the secret only with the other Tamers and close friends and to keep a low profile with the rest of the world, including my parents, while I was in this relationship with this digimon, but once a single word got out, especially in the Digital World, hell broke loose. ~~  
  
"Hey! Lee!" an enthusiastic brown haired boy yelled from across the small field of grass.  
  
Lee turned around and got a glance of his best friend, Matsuda Takato. He walked up to his friend as he came halting to a stop in the dirt, "Hey Takato, what's up?"  
  
"The digital gate is open again!" Takato panted with excitement.  
  
"Really?" Lee blinked. The digital gate has closed since they have defeated the infamous D-Reaper last year, "how?"  
  
"Don't really know," Takato shrugged, "me and Guilmon were just sitting in the shed, and we heard a boom. At first, we both ran out of the shed, but we checked it again and saw a hole down there. We looked down the hole the explosion created and we saw the digital gate!"  
  
"Hmmm, there has to be something going on," Lee's instincts of defense over happiness took over, "I mean, the digital gate wouldn't just show up like that out of nowhere."  
  
"It's a little strange, but it's good to see that we can go back to the digital world again." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling," Lee thought of uncertainty, "oh well, I gotta meet Renamon."  
  
Takato shook his head, "you've got to have the strangest relationship I have ever heard of."  
  
"I know, I know," Jenrya started to turn, "but hey, I love her, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Takato smirked, "do your parents even know about this?"  
  
"No," Jen sweat dropped, "but they will.soon."  
  
Takato sighed, "you said that three months ago, you better tell them soon, especially since you're in a relationship like this."  
  
"Look who's talking about lying," Jenrya smirked, "you lie about everything."  
  
"Give an example." Takato quickly said.  
  
"Well lets see," Jenrya placed his hand on his chin, mocking a thinking position, "that time when you forgot your homework, the time you gave all that bread to Guilmon, the fact that you STILL haven't told your parents about you and Ruki, that whole thing with Guilmon in the beginning.."  
  
"Enough, enough, you made your point," Takato shook his head, "go see your.err.fox friend."  
  
Jenrya sighed as he chuckled, "See you later Takato."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Renamon stared at the busy city from the tallest tree in West Shinjinku Park. Her ears were listening for the one she loves and waited. 'Jenrya.the one I love.' The Digital Fox thought as she sat motionless on the tree branch as a slight breeze picked up.  
  
"Hey Renamon!" a voice called from below. She turned her head and looked down to see a blue-haired boy smiling up at her. She smiled as she jumped down to meet her love.  
  
"Jenrya," Renamon and Jenrya embraced in a hug.  
  
"Did you know the digital gate is open again?" Jenrya asked.  
  
Renamon fell silent for a moment, "the digital gate is open again?" she repeated Lee's words.  
  
"Yeah, under Guilmon's shed," Lee said, "Takato told me before I came to see you, just a few minutes ago."  
  
Renamon was still silent in thought, "Usually, what I was told to believe is that the Digital Gate does not usually open for no reason."  
  
"That's what I thought, but maybe it just opened." Jenrya shrugged.  
  
"But still, we should be careful." Renamon pointed out  
  
"Yeah, let's check it out. I have a feeling something is up, or something is going to happen, but I just can't put my finger on it." Jenrya said as both of them made their way to Guilmon's shed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jenrya, with Renamon right behind him, walked up to Guilmon's shed, but instead of seeing a happy, enthusiastic Takato, they saw Takato tending to a battered Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon, please get up!" Takato pleaded as he shook the unconscious red dinosaur. Lee and Renamon rushed over to the Tamer and his fallen digimon.  
  
"What happened?" Lee asked.  
  
"I don't know, Guilmon was just unconscious when I got back from telling you about the Digital Gate." Takato quickly said as he tried to recover Guilmon once again.  
  
"I know something would have happened," Renamon said, "The digital gate doesn't open just for no reason."  
  
"A digimon would have been strong to beat Guilmon this badly," Lee was thinking of what may have happened to Guilmon, "its has to be a strong adult or a perfect at least."  
  
"Ugh." Guilmon regained consciousness, "what happened?"  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato hugged his digimon, "I thought you were a goner!"  
  
"A digimon beat me up," Guilmon rubbed his head, "he said he was going to destroy the traitor or something. He then called me a Human-loving digimon and attacked me."  
  
"Traitor?" Renamon questioned, "Guilmon, by any chance, did this digimon say his name?"  
  
"No," Guilmon slowly got up with the help of Takato, "but he said he'll destroy the source of power of the traitor if he can't find it."  
  
"Who can this traitor be?" Renamon tried to think of any digimon in the real world who may have backstabbed a group of digimon in the back or other candidates.  
  
"It can't be Terriermon," Jenrya thought, "can it?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Renamon said, "If it was Terriermon, this digimon would be attacking you."  
  
Jenrya turned to Guilmon and Takato, "it couldn't have been Guilmon," Jen said, "He was created in the Real World."  
  
"That would only leave, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, and."  
  
"Ruki-san!" Renamon said as she rushed off. Jenrya and Takato soon followed with Guilmon behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Ruki was currently at home, just kicking back from what she called "a hard day of sitting around." She knew Renamon was currently with Jenrya, but she wasn't worried, there has been no digimon since the D-Reaper and she thought she had nothing to worry about. Suddenly, there was a loud bang right outside the large estate of a home.  
  
"What was that?" Seiko Hata asked as she walked into the wooden hallway.  
  
"I'll check it out," Ruki said as she slid on her shoes and walked outside. She saw a floating metallic purple digimon with a sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ruki yelled at the mysterious digimon.  
  
"Where is your traitor Digimon, human?!" The digimon raised its sword and pointed at Ruki as a threat.  
  
"Traitor? Renamon is not a traitor to anyone!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"She's a traitor! She did something to break a Digital Universal rule!" the floating digimon yelled.  
  
"What?" Ruki said.  
  
"If we cannot get her, we'll take you out first." The digimon rushed at Ruki.  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Hundreds of light arrowheads came flying at the floating digimon.  
  
The digimon quickly dodged all of them and looked up to see Renamon.  
  
"There she is now." the digimon smirked.  
  
"You!" Renamon had a look of revenge in her eyes, "what do you want with Ruki-san?"  
  
"You!" the floating digimon threw a strange net onto Renamon. Renamon tried to get out of it, but it wouldn't break. Ruki rushed over to get Renamon out, but the digimon hit Ruki with the butt of his sword.  
  
"Guilmon evolve!" Takato yelled. "Card Slash! 40% Wins!"  
  
"GUILMON SHINKA! GROWMON!"  
  
Takato pulled out another card, "Just to be safe, Card Slash! Aim for the Strongest Evolution!  
  
"GROWMON SHINKA! MEGALOGROWMON!"  
  
Terriermon soon entered the scene. "Jen, where'd you go?"  
  
"Later, Terriermon evolve!" Jenrya pulled out a card, "Card Slash! 40% Wins!"  
  
"TERRIERMON SHINKA! GALGOMON!"  
  
The gun-bunny then evolved one more time, like how Guilmon did, "don't let that purple thing get Renamon, Galgomon! Evolve! Card Slash! 80% Wins!"  
  
"GALGOMON SHINKA! RAPIDMON!"  
  
The two Perfects went into battle with the Perfect-level digimon. The mysterious purple one grabbed the net; "I have no business with you! We only want this traitor! But we will destroy the rest of you Human-loving digimon later!" The digimon then floated off.  
  
"They're going to the digital world!" Jenrya yelled, "Renamon!"  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki yelled as she got up and too started running after the digimon with her digimon.  
  
"Damn," Jenrya yelled in anger, "we have to get her back!  
  
"Agreed, we're going into the digital world!" Ruki rubbed her head; "we have to get Renamon back!"  
  
~*~  
  
A mysterious man flickers his lighter back and forth. His long black trench coat he wore made him seem like a devilish ghost in the dim room. His eyes were a dark blue color and he had a dirty blond type of hair. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it with his lighter as he looked around the room. The door creaked open and a scientist with a clipboard in his hand walked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," a scientist walked up to him, "but there's no smoking in the building."  
  
"Make an exception," the suited man took a puff of his cigarette, "are you done yet?"  
  
"No sir, we are almost," the scientist explained, "we will run some preliminary tests on data and exactly how much this gun can destroy. So far, it is able to destroy simple matter, and soon it will be able to destroy data the same way."  
  
"Well, hurry up. There has been sightings of these "Digimon" and we have to take care of it some way or another. The heads at Hypnos don't want it any other way." The man put out his cigarette as he walked up to the window that showed testing, "that idiot Yamaki tried to defeat digimon with a simple program, and he failed miserably. And to make matters worse, he brought more of those things into this world, destroying half of the city! I don't care what the hell they are, once we create this gun, nothing will stop the carnage that I will inflict on these things."  
  
"Yes sir." the scientist backed away silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Three figures encircled a room. Their presence has made the room dark as they pondered their thoughts. No light has gone through and all each of them could see were their pairs of eyes. One pair glowed like a god, another was red like a devil, and the final one glowed like a fully functional machine.  
  
"Has the mission been accomplished?" the god-like digimon asked one of its others.  
  
"I believe so," a raspy voice spoke, "Tekkamon has used the field net to capture the traitor."  
  
"How dare she fall in love with a human! Love is a useless emotion that malfunctions even the strongest warriors, and to make matters worse its with a human!" a dark, deep voice echoed followed by the flapping of its metallic wings.  
  
"Even the Four Gods approve of these humans!" the god-like one spoke, "we will never accept these humans as equals! They may have stopped the Chaos, but they will never be equal! Neither will their digimon!"  
  
"Let us use Renamon as an example of what will happen to those human-loving digimon." The raspy voice suggested.  
  
"No," the god-like one rejected the idea, "it's a waste. We will destroy the love this human has for Renamon."  
  
"Excellent. The humans will feel the wrath of the Digital Protectors." The metallic mon bellowed a dark laugh. Soon the others followed, except for the god-like one.  
  
'Oh how you changed so, Rena,' he thought, 'you will pay dearly for your betrayal, and your love will belong to the original owner, not some human.'  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want from me?" Renamon shouted as she struggled to break the net.  
  
"You are a traitor to who you used to know!" Tekkamon shouted.  
  
"To whom?" Renamon shouted.  
  
"Shut up," Tekkamon yelled, "you'll find out when we get to the Digital World." Tekkamon jumped into the portal that would take them to the Digital World.  
  
"Ruki-san," Renamon thought as she tried to break out of the net once again, "Jenrya."  
  
Tekkamon landed, quite gracefully, onto the now grassy fields of the Digital World. Renamon looked around and found herself surprised on how much the Digital World has changed. It has seemed more peaceful, more serene, and more beautiful. But at her current position, she could not enjoy the Digital World, she was more concentrated on a plan to escape and who this band of digimon that thought she was a traitor was.  
  
~*~  
  
The trio, with their digimon, started running down the street hoping that they were not in the Digital World yet, but they came a second too late. They saw Tekkamon jump into the portal, with Renamon captured in that special break-proof net.  
  
"Let's go!" Jenrya jumped in the Digital World.  
  
"Does he ever think?" Ruki shook her head.  
  
"Well, he is in love with your digimon." Takato pointed out.  
  
"You didn't have to remind me, Goggle head." Ruki folded her arms.  
  
"Whatever, lets go," Takato grabbed Ruki's hand quickly, which made her blush deeply, and jumped in, "Here we go!"  
  
The Digimon followed and they soon found themselves hitting the digital world ground, hard. They noticed that the Digital World had been rebooted and it actually seemed more lively, serene, and better than when the D- Reaper attacked.  
  
"Whoa, the place looks nicer than I remember." Rapidmon said as he looked around.  
  
"Lets go find Renamon," Jenrya didn't notice the Digital World and its changes much. He was concentrated on one thing, finding Renamon and destroying the ones who kidnapped her.  
  
"Geez, he must really love Renamon," Takato said as he looked at Jenrya walk to the horizon, like he didn't hear Takato.  
  
"Of course he does," Ruki said, "every time he's with Renamon, I feel like I love someone too."  
  
Takato nodded, and both of them as well as Megalogrowmon and Rapidmon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, the GigaKatana Edge is complete." The scientist walked into the room again.  
  
Immediately, the man with the trench coat smiled as he flickered his lighter once again. He got up slowly as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out another cigarette. He lit it as he walked closer to the scientist, "Alright, lets see it."  
  
"R, bring in the GigaKatana Edge." The scientist beckoned at the door, where another scientist stood with an armored metal box. The scientist with the metallic box came into the room. "R" walked up to the man and opened it, revealing a gun that looked like a sawed-off shotgun.  
  
"Incredible," the trench-coat man reached forward and grabbed the gun by its handle from its holding place.  
  
"I believe that the heads at Hypnos will find this to their liking, Mr. Yakuzo." The scientist slyly smiled.  
  
"That's why they hired me, to destroy all the digimon. And they hired you brains to create and give me the tools." Yakuzo aimed the gun in different positions, "shall I try it?"  
  
"Of course," the scientist led Yakuzo into the testing room, "release the target."  
  
A large metal garage door across the room opened, revealing a Vermilimon. It roared as it saw Yakuzo across the white room, immediately it rushed at him. The scientist ran out of the room and closed the door, but Yakuzo stood his ground. He aimed the gun at the Vermilimon's head and fired. Three cracks of the gun and the Vermilimon fell to the ground in a heap and dismembered into little bits of data. Yakuzo smiled at his killing.  
  
"Excellent," Yakuzo threw down his cigarette and stepped on it. He placed the GigaKatana Edge in a holster beside his leg, "Now its time to put an end to these Digimon, once and for all."  
  
~*~  
  
Tekkamon and the captured Renamon made their way to a dark castle-type building. They entered through the large wooden doors into a darker room. Renamon looked around from the net, she had a feeling she had been there before, but she couldn't think when or why she was in there before. She had no choice but to wait until they released her and then she could make her move. Renamon sat in that net in thought, 'who can these digimon be? Oh well, one thing's for sure, I must defeat them and escape, I don't care what level they are.' Tekkamon went through one final door, into a room of darkness, with one single light showing.  
  
"The traitor has been captured." Tekkamon reported as he slung the net, with Renamon in it, into the light.  
  
"So, once an ally, now a traitor." a dark, deep voice bellowed from one part of the room.  
  
"Human-loving bastard! You knew damn well that that is against one of our Digital Universal Rules!" a raspy voice straight across from the other side of the room yelled.  
  
"Now calm down," another voice said, this time just in front of Renamon, "she may love humans, but we can change that."  
  
"I will never love anyone else but Jenrya!" Renamon yelled.  
  
"Interesting," evil glowing eyes shined from the direction from which the last voice echoed from, "would you have loved anyone before this "Jenrya?""  
  
"What?" Renamon questioned, "I never loved anyone before I came into the Real World."  
  
The three mysterious digimon pondered for a long period of time after what Renamon said. Renamon looked around and saw three pairs of glowing eyes and Tekkamon. One of these eyes had an essence of machinery, while another had a glow of red that looked like blood, and the final one had a glow of god- like authority. What bothered Renamon the most though was that she felt like she has known the god-like one before, but she couldn't remember from what.  
  
"So, you were really dead after the War and after the Battle at Windy Valley, or to us at least. And that hurts me the most." The god-like one spoke again.  
  
"War?" Renamon tried to think back, but couldn't remember a war in her past, "what war?"  
  
"The Digital Civil War, us against five other strong digimon of equal power, but different beliefs," the raspy voice spoke, "the war was so horrendous that it spread throughout the whole digital world like fire, and no mon was ever the same after it. It was one war to decide if we should venture into this "Real World" of yours or not to. One of the others knocked you out and took you away before we could get you back. We didn't know where you were for this long, and now we find you in love with a human?! Our sworn enemies?"  
  
"I don't remember any of this you are telling me," Renamon looked down, "I am only loyal to two beings now, my tamer and my love."  
  
"Hw dare you break the Rules! We created those rules to prevent what has happened to you! For digimon to hate humans, the evil, cynical bastard of creators, and to keep digimon from ever loving or trusting humans! You must pay for breaking these rules!" the dark voice bellowed. It came forward, but the god-like one stopped him before he could reveal himself.  
  
"Stop," the god-like one ceased the metallic one.  
  
"Who are you digimon?" Renamon asked.  
  
"We are the four digimon who see the world as it should be, the right way!" the god-like one explained.  
  
"We are the ones who see the humans as what they really are." The raspy voice commented.  
  
"We are the union that foresees the rule of the Digital kind, and the extinction of the human race!" the dark voice yelled.  
  
"We are the Union of Digital Protectors." The god-like one spoke.  
  
"I am the protector of Digital darkness, Devidramon." The raspy-voiced one revealed himself from his dark corner. He extended his wingspan and showed a blanket of darkness with his four red eyes and his pure black body.  
  
"I am the protector of Metallic Digimon all over, Giga Dramon," a dark iodine-purple digimon with metallic claws and wings revealed his dark self.  
  
From behind, Tekkamon revealed his purpose, "I am Tekkamon, protector of Digital Chivalry."  
  
"And I am Anubimon," a human-like digimon walked forward. He wore a long bib-like piece of clothing and had a head of a dog. He had golden wings that stayed at his sides at most of the time, "you should remember me, my love." Immediately, Renamon had a flashback.  
  
"You." Renamon gasped.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
It has been total carnage in the Digital World; all have been fighting against each other for the reason of beliefs. The Digital God of Death, Anubimon, leads one group and the ultimate Digital Goddess of Life, Ophanimon, leads the other. War has broken loose and one digimon is in the middle of it all.  
  
"Sir the war has reached his peak," Devidramon spoke, with his raspy voice to Anubimon, "Our forces are attacking just beyond the Windy Valley. But the enemy forces are strong, shall we forward the reinforcements?"  
  
"Of course, this battle is very important." Anubimon pointed out, "If we lose this battle, they're basically in our land and they have the ability to delete us easily."  
  
"Understood," Devidramon followed orders, "General Tekkamon is already on the frontline, I shall contact them and inform that Fox is bringing reinforcements."  
  
"Excellent." Anubimon stood up from his chair, "Rena, you're going into battle."  
  
"Yes sire," Renamon walked into the room, "I shall do my best."  
  
"I hope you will," Anubimon went up to the Child-level digimon and with his large wings, blanketed both of them, "and I hope you come out alive, my love."  
  
"I will, my Commander, and I will come back with only your love helping me through battle." Renamon hugged Anubimon; "I will make sure to set those traitors straight."  
  
"Good, now ready yourself for battle," Anubimon retreated his hug as Renamon walked away to prepare herself for battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Renamon and her reinforcements halted right before the Windy Valley. They could see below their own troops fighting against the enemy forces. Renamon shaded her eyes with her paw and looked down the cliff they were on. She spotted their General in battle, another Child-level like herself, Lucemon. Her ears twitched with anticipation 'There is my target, take him out; take the army out.' Renamon thought of her battle strategy. The enemies have annihilated almost all of the original soldiers sent to fight. Renamon raised her paw into the air, waiting for the perfect time to start the siege. She looked around one more time. All of her soldiers were ready to go into battle: the Zazzomon had their vines straightened, the Vademon were already aiming their guns, the Cerberusmon were growling, and the others were also prepared. With a swift motion, Renamon brought down her paw, signaling all of the army to rush into battle. The loud roar of the different war-cries echoed through the Windy Valley as the battling forces below looked above to see the fleet of reinforcements come crashing down on the opposition.  
  
"Battle to keep the Digital Traditions alive!" Renamon yelled as she too ran into battle.  
  
Renamon ran down, slaughtering all who got into her way. "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" She cried as she fired sharp light arrowheads at a hoard of enemies in her way. The data of dozens of different kinds of digimon floated in the air like the lingering scent of blood, yet no one digimon cared for absorbing it. Renamon ran farther and farther into the heat of battle, seeing to the left and right the massacre of both her forces as well as the oppositions. The carnage did not faze the Child-Level General any, for she was trained to see this type of carnage, "for Digital Honor, and Tradition, we must win!" she kept saying to herself to keep herself going. One by one, each Mon fell to the harsh truth of war, while Renamon searched for her enemy, the General Lucemon. She finally found Lucemon, also in the heat of this Battle in the Windy Valley.  
  
"Must we fight?" Lucemon pleaded, "This is useless to fight!"  
  
"Shut up traitor!" the group of Renamon's own forces yelled, "We protect the Digital Tradition! You slaughter it with your talk to going to the "Real World!""  
  
The group attacked Lucemon, but Lucemon defensively dodged the siege. "I guess there is no changing your minds. I'm so sorry my Digital Brothers and Sisters." Lucemon was high in the air at this moment, "Ground Cross!" A large cross of light formed under the group of soldiers, and immediately they were deleted. Lucemon shook his head, "I do not wish to delete! But this hatred blinds the truth!" Renamon looked with awe.  
  
'Amazing,' Renamon thought, 'those soldiers were at least Perfection level, and he is only Child.' She shook off her uncertainties and doubts, "Lucemon! Fight!" Renamon yelled as she jumped high into the air to fight Lucemon.  
  
"The General," Lucemon noticed, "stop your troops! Ophanimon does not wish to delete any of your soldiers!"  
  
"Shut up Traitor!" Renamon yelled as she swiped at Lucemon, who gracefully dodged the offense, "we are here to uphold Digital Traditions!"  
  
"But what about our dreams of entering the Real World?" Lucemon yelled back, yet he did not attack Renamon once.  
  
"Dreams? What dreams? We are forced to be looked down upon by our creators," Renamon yelled as she landed and jumped higher into the air, "they created us and left us to be, like abandoned animals to fend for ourselves! The truth is they wouldn't want us to be in their world!"  
  
"But there are ones who care!" Lucemon fluttered his wings to keep a flight, "they can take care of us and give us a better life than what we have here in the Digital World!"  
  
"Shut up!" Renamon yelled, "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" dozens of light arrowheads went flying at Lucemon, but Lucemon dodged. A fighting Angemon saw the Generals battling and decided to help. He flew up, leaving his opponent behind for another to battle and went after Renamon. "Heaven's Knuckle!" a glowing fist hit the Fox General in the back and knocked her out. He was about to finish Renamon off, until Lucemon stopped him.  
  
"The general has been defeated!" one of Renamon's soldiers yelled, "retreat!" All of the Union of Digital Protector's army retreated to tell the news.  
  
"Halt," Lucemon stopped his soldier from finishing her off, "she is confused. The light of truth shall shine upon her and reveal that she has a Human partner. Ophanimon has already predicted this. Bring her back, and her partner will be revealed. She shall have a new identity from this day forth."  
  
Renamon was carried back to their headquarters, where she was taken care of and her identity and beliefs were changed. "There," Ophanimon said as they completed her change, "now the chosen humans that the prophecy said would save this world has one of the strongest digimon as an ally. May our world be blessed." Renamon was left to start a new identity, one she would be familiar with where she would fend for herself until she met with her human in the future, Makino Ruki.  
  
~~End Of Flashback~~  
  
"You see, Renamon," Anubimon said, "you were brainwashed to believe you loved humans, where you really hate them."  
  
"It can't be," Renamon choked her words out, "I would have remembered all of that while I was with Ruki-san."  
  
"You don't remember anything because our enemies changed your identity." Giga Dramon pointed out.  
  
"Yes, you were one of the greatest generals we had," Devidramon said, "You were the Protector of Animal Digimon."  
  
"Then, why didn't you come looking for me after I was captured?" Renamon asked harshly, "if you say I was the best General you ever had, and you." she pointed at Anubimon with her paw, "said you "loved" me, then why didn't you at least fight to get me back? How do you call that honor?"  
  
"Because the soldiers that reported back told us you were gone and deleted." Anubimon thought back, "but we found that those soldiers were mistaken and you were actually still alive, to our surprise."  
  
"How did you find that I was still alive?" Renamon questioned.  
  
"When the Chaos attacked," Anubismon explained, "we saw you and your "tamer" with the other human loving digimon fighting the Chaos."  
  
"Those human-loving digimon are my allies and saved my life more than once in the past!" Renamon yelled.  
  
"Those others are not part of the problem at the moment," Anubimon spoke, "the problem is this relationship you have with this "Jenrya" human."  
  
"I will not stop loving him because some order from some digimon from the past I don't even remember," Renamon said, "I don't care if he is human, I love him and nothing will change that, not you, or anything in the Digital World."  
  
"If you will not change your mind, you must be deleted!" Giga Dramon yelled, "I will make sure of that!"  
  
"You are a fighting General!" the raspy voice of Devidramon spoke loudly, "you fight the humans, you do not fall in love with them!"  
  
"The Union agrees," Anubimon spoke, "you shall not go back to the humans, and like they said, if you won't change your mind, we will force you to."  
  
Anubimon walked up to the still constrained Renamon. She had no idea what her former lover would do to her, but she faced it fearlessly. She was not afraid of what the Ultimate-level digimon could do to her Child-level body, but she knew it might not be good. Anubimon reached down with his human- like hand and grabbed Renamon right under the mouth, around the neck of Renamon. "Tekkamon, discharge the field net, it is useless now." Anubimon ordered. Tekkamon nodded and discharged the net, just leaving Renamon in the air in the grasp of Anubismon.  
  
"I swear Anubimon," Renamon choked out her words, "you may delete me, but my Tamer and the others will avenge my deletion."  
  
"I don't plan to delete you my dear Rena," Anubismon evilly smirked, "I'll bring you back to where you belong, on the side of the Digital Truth. Eye of Anubis!" Anubimon's eyes started to glow a hue of bright red. Renamon tried to resist looking into the eyes of the Anubis digimon, but she could not for she was held there and was forced to stare into the eyes of her enemy. Renamon was caught in a trance that she could not break out of, even with her strong spirit of good. All of her thoughts about humans turned to negative thoughts. But one thought kept in her mind, but in the very back, her thoughts of Jenrya. But Anubimon successfully masked the loving thoughts. Anubimon released his grip on the now brainwashed Renamon.  
  
"My sire, my love," Renamon went up to Anubimon, "Anubimon." The Tao Fox kissed the Digital God of Death. The others: Tekkamon, Giga Dramon, and Devidramon, watched as their great General, and their Commander's lover, has returned, but they could not keep from questioning "for how long?"  
  
"I'm going out for my daily sweep," Devidramon told the others as he flew out of the dark room, 'something's going to happen, I know it.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yakuzo walked up the steps to the shed in the park. 'How can a portal to another world lie under a tool shed?' Yakuzo questioned the placement of the Digital Gate. He shook his head as he pulled out another cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it with his lighter. 'Little bastards these digimon are,' Yakuzo thought to himself as he stared at the gaping hole inside the dwelling of Guilmon. He noticed that there were footsteps beside the hole, "What's this?" Yakuzo bent over to take a closer look at the indentions in the ground. "They're kids' footsteps." Yakuzo realized, "must be those Tamer kids that had the digimon before." Yakuzo looked outside the shed one last time, "when I get back, the Digital World or its inhabitants will not exist any longer." Yakuzo promised himself and the World the death and destruction of Digimon. He looked down the hole, and jumped in.  
  
~*~  
  
The Tamers walked tirelessly, being pushed to by Jenrya. Jenrya wasn't tired, he was determined to find the kidnappers of Renamon and get his beloved Renamon back. He tried to think what these digimon wanted Renamon for. He had several unanswered questions, and his answers rely on him finding Renamon.  
  
'We have to find Renamon,' Jenrya thought as he trotted deeper and deeper into the Digital World, 'why would they want her anyway.'  
  
Takato leaned towards Ruki, "I haven't seen him this worried about anyone ever before, even during the D-Reaper."  
  
"I know," Ruki whispered back, "really, he is usually cool about everything, even when there is an emergency."  
  
"Jen, are you okay? You looked over-stressed." Terriermon floated onto Lee's blue-colored hair.  
  
"I'm okay Terriermon," Jenrya assured, "I'm just worrying about Renamon right now."  
  
"Momentai Jen!" Terriermon tried to relieve some stress from Lee, "Renamon is a strong digimon, she'll be able to fend for herself for a while, or if that's the Renamon I learned to grow with."  
  
"Your right Terriermon," Jenrya stopped and looked up at Terriermon sitting on his head, "but still, I love her and we have to find her."  
  
"Yep, like I said Jen, Momentai! We'll find the digital fox your in love with soon enough." Terriermon assured as he changed Jenrya's tone to a more enthusiastic confident tone, until they heard a crack right below their feet. Jenrya only found it to be made by a gun. Lee looked up and around him to find the one shooting at them. He spotted Yakuzo on top of a cliff with the GigaKatana Edge pointing at Jenrya.  
  
"Who is that?" Jenrya questioned himself.  
  
"I don't know, but let's get out of here, he might fire again!" Terriermon yelled.  
  
"Good idea," Ruki said as the Trio started to run the opposite direction.  
  
In the distance, Yakuzo smiled to himself, "stupid kids," Yakuzo placed his gun in the holster again, "once I'm done with the Digimon, they're next."  
  
Jenrya, Ruki, and Takato ran far from where they were and now they found themselves in the Windy Valley. "Hey I remember this place," Ruki remembered the time she was with Kenta and Hirokazu and they met Babamon and Jijimon, "we were blown away after a while though."  
  
"That's not good, let's get through here as soon a possible," Takato said, and everyone agreed.  
  
"Takato," Guilmon poked at his Tamer. Takato turned around and Guilmon looked up, "what is that in the sky?"  
  
"Huh?" Takato looked up at the sky to see a black dragon. 'This CANNOT be good.'  
  
"Humans." Devidramon saw down at the three Tamers, "I must report back to the Commander, they must be back to retrieve the Fox."  
  
"This isn't good," Takato shook his head, "alright everyone, we have to get through here as quickly as possible, and we are in serious deep water right now."  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
Devidramon returned to headquarters quickly to report his sightings, but on his way to headquarters he saw another figure, 'another one?' the dark dragon digimon thought as he saw Yakuzo, 'damn it, we need to defeat these bastards once and for all, but I must tell Commander and the Fox first.' He finally made back to headquarters  
  
"Sir, intruders," Devidramon reported back quickly and swiftly, "humans from my flying point."  
  
"Where?" Anubimon asked, with Renamon now at his side.  
  
"The Windy Valley, they are there as we speak," Devidramon then remembered the other one, "and another, just across the prairie from where we are."  
  
"Are they the Tamers?" Anubismon asked.  
  
"I believe the ones in the windy valley are," Devidramon's raspy voice reported, "but the other one is strange and seems to be of older age."  
  
"Shall we attack them, Commander?" Tekkamon asked.  
  
"No," Anubimon rejected the request, "wait until all of them show up here, I want to see these humans personally." Anubimon smiled evilly as he laid his arm around Renamon. Devidramon slowly slipped away without Anubimon noticing him.  
  
'I don't care,' Devidramon thought, 'I'll take care of these humans myself.'  
  
~*~  
  
"We're out of the Windy Valley," Ruki said, "but keep a look out, we may be attacked."  
  
"What's that ahead?" Takato looked ahead to see a dark castle.  
  
"That must be where they're keeping Renamon." Jenrya assumed, "lets go!" Lee started running towards the dark castle in the distance, oblivious to what lay inside the ominous castle.  
  
"Like I asked before, does he ever think?" Ruki shook her head.  
  
"And like I answered before, he's in love, leave him alone." Takato smirked as he and Guilmon ran after Jenrya.  
  
Ruki shook her head again, "anything to get Renamon back. Don't worry Renamon, we'll get you back soon."  
  
The group of Tamers ran closer and closer to the ominous building they noticed from a distance. Jenrya was pumping with pure adrenaline and his love for Renamon. 'I swear I will rescue you Renamon,' Jenrya thought, 'I will get you back, no matter what. I hope they didn't hurt you, Renamon.'  
  
"Lee!" Takato huffed. Jenrya came to a halt.  
  
"What?" Jenrya asked, seemingly not showing any fatigue at all.  
  
"Just wanted to catch up," Takato said as he regained his breath, "oh yeah, one more thing. I know you love Renamon with all your heart, and I don't blame you for wanting to get her back so badly, but remember to concentrate and not to lose control. We're talking about Renamon's data and your lover on the line, so lets be a little more focused, alright?"  
  
Lee sighed, "I guess your right, Takato. But I just can't shake this feeling that I have to hurry because something is dragging me there."  
  
"I know its hard to keep your calm, especially since you love Renamon so much," Ruki stepped in, "but remember, I'm her tamer, and I am as worried as you are about her."  
  
"I know." Jenrya looked down, but soon raised his head up high and saw that the trio was right in front of the dark structure, "we're here, lets go."  
  
The three Tamers and their digimon were about to walk through the high archway that led into the place, but suddenly a loud crack could be heard from the distance, and the three stopped dead in their tracks. They looked towards the direction of the loud bang, and saw Yakuzo standing tall on a cliff watching the Tamers from a distance. The hired hit man smirked to himself; 'it's the digimon Tamers.' he jumped down from the low cliff and started to walk closer and closer to the group of Digimon Tamers.  
  
"Who's that?" Ruki asked the others.  
  
"Beats me," Takato turned to look at Yakuzo, "but he's got a gun."  
  
Jenrya clenched his fists; "I won't let anyone stop me from getting to Renamon."  
  
"Lee's right," Ruki took the same standpoint as Jenrya, "we gotta get Renamon first."  
  
"But we can't just leave this guy right there, he's a major threat, especially with that gun." Takato pointed at Yakuzo, who was holding the gun.  
  
"Damn." Jenrya muttered as he looked at Yakuzo. Suddenly, there was a loud roar from behind the door. The double wooden doors went flying open and a large black dragon with four red eyes came flying into the air, and the sky was covered in a blanket of darkness from the dragons' wings.  
  
"Insolent, useless humans!" Devidramon yelled as he came swooping down.  
  
"What's with this place?" Ruki said to the others as she kept her eyes fixated on Devidramon, but looking back a few times to see where the bounty hunter was, "do we attract trouble when we're near it or something?"  
  
"Don't know, but we better take care of this flying thing before that guy gets near us." Takato said as he ducked down to avoid getting hit by the devil dragon.  
  
"You shall be deleted by me!" Devidramon yelled, "and you shall never steal the General away from us again!"  
  
"General?" Jenrya questioned, as he looked into the doors of the castle, "what General?"  
  
"The Fox!"  
  
Jenrya's eyes immediately bulged and he immediately realized it has to be Renamon, "Renamon!" He yelled as he ran into the castle.  
  
"Jen!" Terriermon followed his Tamer into the ominous castle.  
  
"Stop human!" Devidramon yelled as he flew to get the other Tamers.  
  
"Lee!" Takato and Ruki yelled in unison as Jenrya ran into the castle.  
  
Yakuzo just then arrived where the Tamers were, "Fools, you and your digimon will be killed."  
  
"You want to kill us? Well, you can try, but we're being attacked already by this flying.thing!" Ruki yelled as she ran to dodge the attacking dragon.  
  
"Fireball!" Guilmon yelled as he fired a ball of fire at Devidramon. But Devidramon voided the attack, "Human-loving digimon, feel the wrath of the Union! Crimson Nail!" Devidramon knocked out the red dinosaur. "Guilmon!" Takato yelled as he went to check on his digimon.  
  
"You are next humans!" Devidramon perched on the top of the castle. He looked down at Ruki, "You are first Female! Crimson Nail!"  
  
"Ruki!" Takato yelled as he got up to save Ruki, but there was a blast from Ruki's far right, it instantly cancelled out the Nail. To both of their surprise, it was Yakuzo.  
  
"I want to get you Tamers, and I won't let that bastard take my hunt away." Yakuzo looked down at the two Tamers, "but once this Devil of a dragon is deleted, you two will be next." He pointed at the two Tamers, reached into his jacket, and pulled out his cigarettes and his lighter. He lit a cigarette and looked up to Devidramon, "Hey! Bastard! Your fight is with me!" Yakuzo yelled.  
  
"You will die Human!" Devidramon yelled as he flew into the air and swooped down at Yakuzo. Yakuzo pointed the GigaKatana Edge up at Devidramon and grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Jenrya ran deeper and deeper into the castle, still running on pure adrenaline. Terriermon caught up with Jenrya half way while he was running.  
  
"Jen, why are you going so fast?" Terriermon panted.  
  
"Renamon," Jenrya said as ran faster and faster, "I must find her."  
  
"Momentai," Terriermon panted again, "Momentai."  
  
Suddenly, Lee and his digimon found their selves in front of what seemed to be a mechanical sliding door. Jenrya, without thinking, ran up to the door and pounded on it with all of his strength, "I know you have Renamon! Open it!" The door cracked, and the door slowly opened. Jenrya and Terriermon waited for the door to completely open. Jenrya looked into the room, the room was a large room, in which huge computers spread from corner to corner. Jenrya walked in.  
  
"Whoa, someone's a computer geek." Terriermon said as he looked around the room.  
  
"Terriermon." Jenrya shushed his digimon, "someone, or something, might be in here." The two heard a noise, like a computer booting up, and Lee and Terriermon immediately looked up. They saw a large metallic digimon, slowly flapping his wings.  
  
"Uh oh, this can't be good," Terriermon looked up at the metallic behemoth of a dragon, "we'd better get out of here before he gets up to speed."  
  
Jen whipped out his D-Arc, it buzzed as it searched for data on the metal dragon, finally a picture of the digimon and the name "Giga Dramon" appeared under it, "Giga Dramon, his Genocide Gear will delete any digimon that gets hit by it in an instant." He looked up again, but this time, Giga Dramon was flapping faster, and suddenly, his eyelids opened like garage doors and his eyes looked down at Jenrya and Terriermon.  
  
"Human," Giga Dramon's booming voice bellowed, "and his useless traitor digimon. What do you want?"  
  
"Renamon!" Jenrya yelled.  
  
"The Fox General?" Giga Dramon asked as he deeply chuckled, "you will never get the General again. She is with Anubimon."  
  
"What?" Jenrya was surprised by what the mechanical dragon has told him, "She.she can't. No, she isn't.she.loves ME!"  
  
Giga Dramon laughed evilly, "Ah, so you are this human that the General loved? Well, she has returned!"  
  
Jenrya clenched his fist, "No, it isn't true.I love her, she loves me."  
  
"What a useless tool," Giga Dramon bellowed as he lowered himself to the level of Lee and Terriermon, "this love? I still don't believe why Anubimon believes in such a waste of memory bank."  
  
"Love isn't useless!" Terriermon defended his Tamer's beliefs; "it has taken us Digimon and humans to a level of power that even an Ultimate cannot accomplish!"  
  
"Pure lies!" Giga Dramon yelled as he extended his claw right to the face of Jenrya, "you digimon, you are a traitor to our kind!"  
  
"Don't hurt Jen! Petit Twister!" Terriermon spun himself to a tornado to try to get Giga Dramon's massive claw away from Jenrya's face. But Giga Dramon simply knocked the Child level digimon to the ground.  
  
"You're lying! You are trying to pit my own emotions against me! It won't work, I love Renamon!" Jenrya pulled out a card, "And Renamon loves me! Card Slash! 40% Wins!"  
  
Terriermon glowed with the essence of evolution as he started to evolve. "Terriermon Shinka!" Terriermon's digital skin literally peeled off as his data physically changed into a dog-bunny with pants and guns as arms. "Galgomon!" The gun-trotting dog-bunny rushed at the giant Giga Dramon, "you will never harm Jen! Or destroy his emotions! Dum Dum Upper!" Galgomon jumped into the air with pellets firing out of his gun at the same time.  
  
"You little nuisance!" Giga Dramon bellowed stumbled backwards from the powerful uppercut taken from Galgomon, "Genocide Gear!" Galgomon barely avoided the instant deletion attack, but it hit the walls behind Galgomon and caused rubble to fall over the gun-bunny digimon.  
  
"Galgomon!" Jenrya yelled as he saw his digimon get defeated by the Perfect level digimon. The blue haired boy desperately searched for a card that could give him his last ray of hope, but was ultimately unsuccessful.  
  
"Now its your turn human," Giga Dramon turned to Lee, "to perish!" The giant mechanical dragon digimon stuck his massive claw in Jenrya's face, "but maybe, I'll destroy your emotions first! Guilty Claw!" Jenrya's mind has been penetrated into by the powers of the dark Giga Dramon, and his worse fears and guilty actions on his head.  
  
~~Sequence~~  
  
Jenrya found himself in a completely white background. It wasn't even a room, but Jenrya wasn't scared, he looked around and spotted a tree in the distance. He ran to see what the tree was, and saw Renamon sitting on a branch.  
  
"Renamon," Jenrya pondered softly as he saw his love, "what is she doing here?"  
  
Renamon looked around from her sitting position, but seemed disappointed. She looked down in a disappointed and angry manner, "damn human." Jenrya was surprised to hear Renamon use such words, especially to describe humans. "I knew he didn't love me, no one loves me. No one ever has, no one will ever will. And I thought Jenrya was different.but no, he's like the other humans, and Ruki, they don't care."  
  
"I care, Renamon." Jenrya reached his hand out, but it seemed like that Renamon ignored him, "I love you Renamon."  
  
Tears then started to trickle down Renamon's cheek, "now I have nothing to exist for. These futile tears of hate, they're useless! Dammit, I'm useless, humans are useless!"  
  
"Your not useless." Jenrya softly spoke, as he too started to tear up, "if anything, I'm useless. I wasn't there to protect you. You were kidnapped, and if anything, you're probably deleted by now." Jenrya entered a state of deep depression as he realized his errors and self-blaming.  
  
Jenrya then slowly started backing away from the Renamon of his dreams and the tree. He saw Renamon burst into tiny bits of data and float off like she has been deleted; "Jenrya." was the last thing Lee heard as the data slowly and painfully disappeared. Suddenly, the tree burst into flames.  
  
"W.what is happening?" Jenrya entered panic. A voice followed.  
  
"You fool, you see what your existence has done to the General?" the voice boomed like it controlled the universe, "you have destroyed her! You have completely and utterly destroyed her future, our future, YOUR FUTURE!"  
  
"N.no." Jenrya muttered as he dropped to his knees.  
  
~~End Sequence~~  
  
Lee was caught in the world of insanity and manic depression. He could not help to feel guilty for the kidnapping of his lover, even though it wasn't his fault in the first place.  
  
Giga Dramon smirked, "the weakness of humans, their puny emotions and weak minds."  
  
"You know it isn't good to toy with a humans emotions." Jenrya spoke darkly, as if it wasn't him, "heh, you think you stopped me? You think I'll give up on Renamon? Well, some news, I won't. You just pissed me off! Galgomon, attack.Card Slash! A Counter Attack from Crisis!"  
  
Galgomon rose from the rubble, "whoa, Jen, thanks!" He pointed his guns at Giga Dramon, "Gatling Arm!" Galgomon fired dozens of enhanced energy bullets at the metallic behemoth and knocked him to the side.  
  
"Time to finish you off," Jenrya yelled as he pulled out a final card, "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"  
  
Jenrya became one with Terriermon, and became the giant, metallic Saint Galgomon. From within the giant fortress of a digimon, Jenrya gave orders, "delete this bastard."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you Jen, but finally, I get to destroy something! I guess." Saint Galgomon opened the large missile holders located on his shoulders, "Giant Missile!" Two giant missiles came flying towards the grounded, dazed Giga Dramon.  
  
"I may be defeated, but you will never get the General! Long live digimon!" Giga Dramon yelled as his final words. The giant missiles impacted with a direct bulls-eye and created a huge explosion. The explosion created a hole in the wall.  
  
"Renamon must be close. Let's go." Lee was sure of his thoughts.  
  
"You got it Jen." Terriermon followed his Tamer's orders.  
  
Meanwhile, in the highest points of Giga Dramon's technological lair, Renamon watched. 'J.Jenrya.' Renamon thought after she saw the burst of adrenaline and the deletion of Giga Dramon, but shook the feeling of returning love off. "No, I am the Fox General, and I only love Anubimon." The Digital Tao Fox disappeared in thin air to return to Anubimon.  
  
~*~  
  
Devidramon came inches and inches closer and closer to Yakuzo, who calmly had his weapon steadily aimed and ready to fire. Right before the devil dragon could strike, Yakuzo pulled the trigger.  
  
Makino and Matsuda watched in awe as Yakuzo fired the modified gun, and the evil Devidramon fall to the ground like an injured crow.  
  
"How did he.?" Ruki asked dumbfound.  
  
Takato shook his head with astonishment, "no regular gun could do that to a digimon." Takato stated.  
  
Yakuzo laughed, "you see kids, this isn't a normal gun, this is a gun specially designed to destroy and delete digimon."  
  
"I still live!" Devidramon coughed out, "And you human, will pay, even though I will be deleted!"  
  
Yakuzo walked over to the fallen devil dragon very slowly and stepped on his injured wing and neck. Devidramon choked as his throat was closing in on him. Yakuzo looked down at the suffering Devidramon, "look at you, you little digimon bastard. You say your going to destroy the human race and now look where you are, under my shoe and my command." Yakuzo bent down lower, putting even more pressure onto Devidramon's injured wing and neck, "where you should be."  
  
"I will never conform to your rule, vile one!" Devidramon spat out.  
  
Yakuzo shook his head, "strong, aren't you? You survived one shot, lets see if you will survive another." Yakuzo pointed his gun directly at Devidramon's head. "How bout it, you feeling lucky?"  
  
Devidramon coughed, "I may be a devil-type digimon, but I know.*hack*.that you, human are evil and don't even deserve to be living!" Yakuzo frowned down at the injured dragon.  
  
"Such strong words from an injured fool." Yakuzo said.  
  
"When I say, we run into the castle." Takato whispered into Ruki and Guilmon's ear.  
  
"Goodbye insolent creature!" Yakuzo yelled as he pulled the trigger. Devidramon gave one more cry of pain before bursting into little bits of data.  
  
"Now!" Takato yelled as the three ran into the castle.  
  
Yakuzo looked up and aimed at the Tamers and Guilmon, but decided not to fire. The hired hunter threw his cigarette to the ground and put it out. "Stupid kids," Yakuzo smiled evilly, "I got you where I want you." He then walked into the castle, following the Tamers.  
  
~*~  
  
Saint Galgomon ran deeper and deeper into the castle of uncertainty. The castle walls were damp and the long corridors were dark, but nothing would stop Jenrya from getting the one he loves back. Eventually, he made it into the main chamber of the castle, the heart and core of the castle. The roof was an open roof, giving a full view of the first layer of the Digital World leading to the Real World and all its streams of data shooting out of the core. The walls are covered with Digital tapestries of ancient ones that were created at first. A throne was at the far end while there were two smaller platforms.  
  
"Talk about creepy." Saint Galgomon quipped.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to find Renamon." Lee went to the point.  
  
"Okay, okay you said that about a million times already, I KNOW JEN!" Saint Galgomon said, just a little annoyed by his Tamer.  
  
"So, Rena's so-called "love" and his pathetic digimon is here to re-claim her." a voice called from a corner of the room.  
  
"Where are you?" Jenrya yelled. Saint Galgomon looked around the room to find the enemy Jenrya has been seeking throughout the Digital World.  
  
"I am places where Digimon are deleted, and I am the Digital protector of all digimon who aren't held down by you, humans!" The mysterious digimon explained as a pair of glowing eyes shown in a dark corner of the room.  
  
"Where is Renamon?" Both Jenrya and Saint Galgomon yelled.  
  
"She is closer than you think." The mysterious digimon slowly walked out of the corner from where he stood. He walked out slowly, with Renamon in his arms walking with him.  
  
"Renamon!" Jenrya yelled.  
  
"I do not conform to humans," Renamon said, "and, I never loved one. I hate them!"  
  
"Renamon." Jenrya's eyes started to moisten up, "what have you done to her! You."  
  
"I did nothing." The digimon said as he lowered his dog-like head and nuzzled on Renamon's neck, making clear that he loved Renamon and she loved him back, and not Jenrya. Renamon returned the affection shown as she moaned in pleasure. Jenrya was torn up inside. He seemed like nothing was worth anything anymore.  
  
"Dammit." Jenrya yelled with a sense of emptiness. Tears rolled down his cheeks while he was within his digimon, "how much I hate you, you little bastard, but these damn tears are empty! They're useless! I have nothing to pour these tears to.Renamon I love you! And I will do anything to get your love back!"  
  
Something in Renamon's head suddenly realized something. 'Jenrya.loves.me?' Renamon thought, 'but.I am a General against humans.' Renamon was torn once again with who she is, and who she was. "Jenrya?" Renamon muttered.  
  
"Renamon? You remember me?" Jenrya looked up as his tears dried some.  
  
'Seems like her new memory is taking the place of the original one.' Anubismon thought, 'I must buy time.I will not lose a love twice!' Anubimon grabbed Renamon, "Renamon doesn't love you! And I lost her once, I won't lose her again!" Anubimon disappeared in the shadows again with Renamon.  
  
"Renamon!" Lee yelled from within Saint Galgomon, but it was a yell of both happiness and anger, "I have something to fight for once again!"  
  
Suddenly, Takato, Ruki, and Guilmon came running into the throne room. "Where's Renamon?" Ruki was the first to speak, naturally worrying about her digimon.  
  
"Anubimon has her." Saint Galgomon said.  
  
"Who?" Takato asked.  
  
"Long story short, looks like Renamon is keeping stuff private." Saint Galgomon explained, "Hey did you know Renamon was a General before?"  
  
"What? She never told me of her past before." Ruki said, "oh well, I'll talk to her later, but we have to get her back first."  
  
"Agreed, lets go." Takato said.  
  
~*~  
  
Saint Galgomon, Ruki, Takato, and Guilmon walked down the dark corridor in which Anubismon made his escape. Guilmon then started poking his Tamer.  
  
"Uh, Takato?" Guilmon poked his Tamer. Takato turned around and asked Guilmon what he wanted, "what about that scary man who killed Devidramon?"  
  
Takato realized he forgot about Yakuzo, "oh yeah, we ditched him. But he will be looking for us. We'll worry about him when he comes to get us."  
  
"Um, okay, but that thing he used scared me Takato." Guilmon admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be out of here before he can get to us. And even if we have to fight him, I know that stupid gun won't delete you." Takato assured.  
  
"And besides, he's too arrogant." Ruki said.  
  
"Look, there's a door." Saint Galgomon pointed.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Ruki said as she ran towards the door, soon the others followed.  
  
The group pushed the door open to reveal a large room. It seemed to be a room for entertainment, like battling or other events. The four walked in, and then heard a clank of metal. The group immediately looked to the source of the sound to see the same digimon that kidnapped Renamon provoking the Tamers.  
  
"You humans will never get the General back! She has fallen in love again with Anubimon! You human who loves her is nothing more than a mere nuisance now!" Tekkamon yelled, "I personally will delete all of you!"  
  
"Lee, Ruki, go get Renamon, I'll take care of this digimon." Takato told the others, "Guilmon, lets go." Takato and his digimon rushed into battle. Immediately, Saint Galgomon and Ruki could hear the battle cries of both Guilmon and Tekkamon. "Fireball!" Guilmon yelled as he discharged a fireball from his mouth. Tekkamon blocked as he rushed at Guilmon. Guilmon moved out of the way. Takato pulled out a card, "Card Slash! 60% Wins!" Guilmon felt the glowing power of evolution growing from within, and in a matter of seconds he evolved. "Guilmon Shinka! Growmon!" Tekkamon attacked once again, but Growmon avoided it. "Finish him Growmon! Card Slash, A Counter Attack from Crisis!" Growmon felt his power increase two-fold and he attacked. "Exhaust Flame!" a bigger version of Guilmon's fireball was emitted and he hit Tekkamon head on, deleting him.  
  
While the battle with Guilmon and Tekkamon was happening, Saint Galgomon and Ruki ran to a huge door. Immediately, Saint Galgomon pushed the door open. Inside, they saw Anubimon standing in the middle of the room. Renamon was sitting down in a chair, comfortably and not constrained by anything.  
  
"Renamon!" Jenrya yelled from within Saint Galgomon.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki yelled secondly.  
  
"She has decided one thing, to test the love we can give her." Anubimon said.  
  
"But you kidnapped her!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"Yes I understand, but I also loved her. But it seemed like I will have to show how much I love her, by deleting you!" Anubismon pointed his staff at Saint Galgomon.  
  
"Renamon is this true?" Jenrya asked from within Saint Galgomon.  
  
"Jenrya." Renamon incoherently muttered.  
  
"Alright, if this shows that I love Renamon with all my heart, then it must be done!" Jenrya yelled.  
  
"I don't think you will stand a chance against me human!" Anubimon yelled as he stabbed his staff into the ground, "Pyramid Power!" Anubimon yelled as he started to glow a golden color. "I will show how much I love Rena!" Anubimon raised his hand, "Amemit!" Anubimon attacked the large Saint Galgomon and Saint Galgomon took on the hit. He successfully blocked the attack and attacked himself. He kicked the Digital Egyptian protector of Hades and sent him flying into the wall. Anubimon quickly got up and attacked once again. Ruki ran over to Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, what are you thinking?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Do I really hate humans, Ruki-san?" Renamon questioned herself as well as her Tamer.  
  
"No, you don't." Ruki answered, trying to break Renamon out of the spell of Anubimon.  
  
"But.I do, I even said it." Renamon said.  
  
"You were under his spell." Ruki explained to her digimon.  
  
Renamon's fox-eyes started to become misty. Ruki was dumbfounded, she has never seen Renamon this torn up about something, and she never expected her digimon to cry. "Jenrya, I love him.but Anubimon made me hate him." Renamon said as her eyes yielded tears.  
  
"Renamon." Ruki could only watch as her digimon was torn between an emotional crossroads. "There are times in your life when you have to see how much you love Jenrya, and this is one of the times. Renamon, you may have been tricked into believing that you hate humans, but follow your heart. Sometimes your emotions are against you and you cry the futile tears of hate, but when you're at those times, follow your heart, like right now. I know that you are stronger than this Renamon, physically and emotionally, now show it."  
  
"Ruki-san." Renamon looked at Ruki, "your right." Renamon got up from the seat and watched as the two Ultimate level digimon exchange blows. "I cannot help Jenrya at the moment.damn it I need to!"  
  
"Renamon, Jenrya is in control, trust me. It's a matter of time." Ruki assured her digimon.  
  
The two strong digimon continued to battle for Renamon's love. Anubimon attacked once again with his "Amemit" attack, but this time the attack affected the giant Saint Galgomon. The Ultimate evolution of Terriermon went flying into the wall, creating a huge hole in the wall. Anubimon walked up to the fallen Saint Galgomon, "you fool human, you really think that you could defeat me?" Inside the body and pure essence of Saint Galgomon, Jenrya was feeling every hit and bump taken by his digimon, 'Renamon.' Jenrya thought, for he may have met his fate, if it wasn't for Renamon.  
  
"Anubimon, your attempts to make me hate the ones of love are as futile as the tears Jenrya shed when he thought I hated him. I may have loved you in the past, but now I only love Jenrya." Renamon stopped Anubimon.  
  
"Rena." Anubimon stopped, "so, you have made your decision to stay with the human, my legion of Digital Protectors have been deleted, and I have lost the only one I have loved." Anubimon looked down at the fallen Saint Galgomon, "even the Great Tamer himself could have not scarred me as bad as you have scarred me right now. I have nothing else to look forward to. This is goodbye, my dear Rena." Anubimon then started to walk out of his own castle. Takato ran into the large room and caught up with his fellow Tamers.  
  
"What happened?" Takato asked.  
  
"Anubimon just gave up." Ruki said.  
  
Just then, the Tamers heard footsteps coming from the hall Takato just came in from. All looked to see who or what was coming their way, and it was their greatest fear, Yakuzo. He smirked evilly as he walked slowly with the GigaKatana Edge at his side. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter and the cigarette was placed between his lips. The hunter took a puff in as he looked at the Tamers.  
  
"I told you that I would get you two after I get the dragon." Yakuzo looked at the two, "and now is my chance."  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Renamon cried as she jumped into the air and fired several light arrowheads at the hunter. The hunter fired multiple shots at the many arrowheads flying at him and he successfully cancelled out most of the arrowheads, except for one, which ripped through his thick jacket and scarred his left arm. Blood seeped out of the arm and got on the long sleeve of the jacket. "Damn you!" Yakuzo yelled. He tore off the jacket sleeve and tied it around his bleeding gash. He pointed up to Renamon and fired three shots, two of them hitting Renamon in the right arm.  
  
"Arrgg!" Renamon yelled in agony as she went flying and crashing to the ground.  
  
Saint Galgomon devolved down to Terriermon and Jenrya and Jenrya immediately ran over to his wounded lover, "Renamon!" Jenrya yelled as he kneeled down by Renamon.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Yakuzo said in a sick sarcastic manner, "A human and his lover, the digital fox. You will be killed first, digimon lover!"  
  
Jenrya covered up, but before Yakuzo could shoot the gun, Guilmon hit Yakuzo, forcing the hunter to drop the gun.  
  
Yakuzo then started to laugh insanely. "You think you kids defeated me? You think just because you knocked my gun away that I'll retreat? Well, you're wrong, I didn't accomplish my mission, but there's one thing I can do! Blow this damn place up! With all of you in it! Each room I passed is set with about 10 pounds of C4 explosives, designed especially for the Digital World, so no one will escape!" Yakuzo laughed as he pulled out a detonator. "One minute until death."  
  
He pressed the button.  
  
"Crap, lets get out of here!" Ruki yelled as she started to run with Takato and Guilmon, but Lee was with the wounded Renamon, "Lee, Terriermon, Renamon, lets go!  
  
"I.can't move." Renamon choked out, "this wound affected me more than I thought."  
  
"Renamon, I won't leave you here, I'm getting you and myself out of here!" Lee placed Renamon over his shoulder since she couldn't stand and started running out of the castle. Yakuzo continued to laugh insanely as he walked over and picked up his GigaKatana Edge.  
  
"The Digital World will die! And you kid and your lover digimon will be the first!" Yakuzo fired the gun and the shot hit Lee in the back, making him and Renamon fall to the ground.  
  
"Jen!" Terriermon yelled, but the fight with Anubimon weakened Terriermon, and Yakuzo kicked him to the side.  
  
"Terriermon!" Lee yelled.  
  
"Terriermon! Lee! Renamon!" Ruki yelled as they ran out of the room.  
  
"Lets get them!" Takato yelled.  
  
"3 minutes!" Yakuzo yelled, "your friends or your lives!" Yakuzo fired his guns again, "hell, lets just get all of you in here!" Yakuzo pulled out a grenade and threw it in the narrow door way. It went off, trapping Takato, Ruki, and Guilmon on one side and Renamon, Jenrya, and the insane Yakuzo on the other. "At least I get the two lovers to kill!" Yakuzo pointed his gun at the two injured ones, but Lee used his last strength to sweep Yakuzo and knock the gun out of Yakuzo's hands. Yakuzo was unconscious as Jenrya pulled a card out.  
  
"Card Slash! Aim for the Strongest Evolution!" Jenrya slashed the card and Terriermon evolved to Rapidmon.  
  
"Terriermon, let's get out of here!" the injured Lee yelled.  
  
"You got it Jen. Golden Triangle!" Rapidmon formed a bright triangle and created a hole in the wall. He grabbed his injured Tamer and Renamon and made their way out.  
  
"You may have escaped this time, but next time, I will take you down at your most precious, most vulnerable time! When I survive!" Yakuzo yelled insanely as the explosions went off.  
  
The foundations were the first to go as Rapidmon flew faster and faster through the destruction that took place around them. They finally made it through successfully and Rapidmon devolved down to Terriermon once again.  
  
"They're alive!" Ruki said as she rushed over to Renamon. "Renamon, are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine Ruki-san." Renamon assured, although she was truly very injured.  
  
"No, you take it easy." Ruki said. Renamon obeyed and rested by closing her eyes.  
  
Jenrya looked over at the resting Renamon and smiled. He looked up at the digital sky and thought about what just happened, 'now I do have a reason to cry, for you Renamon, my lover.'  
  
~*~  
  
It has been two days since the whole incident in the Digital World and the kidnapping of Renamon. Renamon has healed completely and Jenrya was doing fine. Lee made up a story for his parents, claiming, "a masked mugger stole my money and shot me, but I'm fine." His parents were naturally worried about their son, but he got treated quickly and he also healed quite quickly. Yakuzo was officially "banned to the Digital World" by his bosses at Hypnos and did not publicize the whole fiasco with Yakuzo Hiro, the Digital Hunter. On this day, Renamon met up with Lee, in their special place.  
  
"Renamon, did you really love Anubimon?" Lee asked.  
  
"I did, in a past I never remembered," Renamon answered, "please, do not talk about him. This is the present and I am with you Jenrya." Renamon kissed Lee.  
  
"True, one thing still bugs me though, what ever happened to that Yakuzo guy?" Jenrya questioned.  
  
"Maybe he was deleted when Anubimon's castle toppled." Renamon guessed.  
  
"I guess your right," Lee said, "but I'm glad to know that you don't really hate humans."  
  
"Hate is futile, the tears drawn from hate are futile, and it never helps anyone..." Renamon explained.  
  
"Yeah, and now, when I cry, it actually means something. When I cry, I don't hate anymore, I only love when I cry." Lee said. Jenrya smiled at Renamon; the Tao fox smiled back and the two embraced in a lovers embrace. The sun set on the two lovers, and once again, they proved their love could withstand what both worlds would throw at them, now and in the future.  
  
~~ And that's my story. Yes, pretty crazy, especially with that insane Yakuzo trying to kill us all and Anubimon kidnapping Renamon.but Anubimon did truly love Renamon. Yet, I cannot go without crying when I think of this moment, when my love for Renamon and her love for me were tested to the most emotional limits possible. And I cry for one reason and one reason only, because crying actually means something now. Not the way a baby cries for its mother or father, but in a meaningful, spiritual, emotional way. And these tears of joy and love mean something, and finally, the futile tears of hate are gone. ~~  
  
The End ~ FIN  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew, very long, but its worth it. Hope this explains some thing coming up in Mating Season. Okay, there's one major thing I should explain in this story: the cards used in the story. I started to use the original Japanese cards, just to make things a little more realistic. Here are some explanations of the cards. Now remember, I'm just experimenting, so I may be wrong about some cards:  
  
40%/60%/80% Wins: Cards used for evolution, it shows in the Evolve Requirements on the digimon cards. Aim for the Strongest Evolution! : Another evolution card, it simply says to ignore all evolution requirements and go to next level. A Counter Attack from Crisis! : If your opponent is a higher level than you, double attack.  
  
I think that's it.oh well; if it isn't fully complete, ask me for the translation. The names are pretty self explanatory, so you should not have troubles with that. Thanks to my Beta Reader once again for polishing my work, and thanks to everyone who have been patient. If there are any questions, comments, flames, praises (hopefully), just e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com, and please R&R!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


End file.
